


Together is Better than Apart Somewhere Else

by saulla993



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saulla993/pseuds/saulla993
Summary: There are a lot of young desperate people in the world, in an attempt to help them the ROK sets up an apprenticeship program. Decades down the road it's become little more than legalized prostitution. It's unfortunate but it's not like there are a lot of options for people like him.There will be no rape in this work period! There will be a discussion of events that happened to characters that they did not agree to, they will not be explicit but it will happen. I didn't put it was a trigger warning but I thought it should be clearly stated. I am also gonna put it in the chapter notes when I discuss it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All You Need Is Me, I'm Your Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324098) by [WhoTheBuckIsStucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTheBuckIsStucky/pseuds/WhoTheBuckIsStucky). 



> I really liked the story that this was inspired by All You Need is Me by Who the Buck is Stucky, but hasn't been updated in over a year. In that time I have spent more time than I like to admit thinking about what I would like to happen in this universe so I came up with my own. That being said I have drastically changed the story, except for the first chapter which is quite similar to their chapter about Yixing and Baekhyun as well.  
> I don't consider this plagiarism, that being said I didn't reach out to them and ask. If they get into contact with me and ask me to remove it I will.

The program had been created after the fall of the DPRK. It wasn’t meant to be like this, but after several decades it had become little more than a way for rich people to get sex slaves. In the end most things boiled down to prostitution didn’t it. Either way when Byun Baekhyun signed up for the DOLAP program more commonly referred to as dolls he didn’t expect to find himself in a plexiglass cage at a upscale bar in Hongdae.  
He had hoped to find some lovely young millionaire who just needed to someone to cook and clean for him but who would eventually fall mutually in love with Baek and they would live happily ever after. He knew it was far fetched but if he had been thinking rationally he would never have joined in the first place.  
Instead of that fantasy Baekhyun had been given to an older family, some former general who had a thing against northerns, ironic since Baekhyun was born in Gwangju, and had some serious internalized homophobia that he took out on Baek, even when he had forced himself on the other. While that was awful it wasn’t as bad as the wife, who took out her aggression towards her husband's sexuality on Baek.  
Eventually it took its toll on him and he had a mental breakdown. Defective, in need of more training it had said on the crate they had sent Baekhyun in to the shelter. More training they had given him. After two months he had been sold again, filled with hopes and dreams Baek had tried his best. And it had been great, great for almost two years. Baekhyun never felt like he loved him but he was never afraid of him and when he was called to serve his master's body he did his best to do it well and with a sense of enjoyment.  
Baekhyun had never been a good liar. Just short of two years a new doll had been brought home. Maybe they were better trained, or a better liar or a small bitter part of him thought, maybe they were actually happy with their owner.  
So Baekhyun was returned to the shelter yet again. They sent him to a brothel of sorts, not strictly legal but the police had long since stopped caring about what happened to the dolls.  
He had served many visitors but he was bitter now and he got bad reviews. He hadn’t meant to be mouthy or rude but he couldn’t pretend with strangers who only wanted his body. Now it was unlikely he would ever find a master who loved him, even though his purchase price was so cheap. He would grow old and go to a work farm in the country somewhere to grow potatoes or whatever. Of course that was if he was lucky, there were even more unfortunate scenarios that he tried not to think too much about. 

Yixing loved his job, but his coworkers could be trying. They were kind and smart and very good at their jobs. But they all had a doll and were not ashamed to talk about it. Hell Soo had two of them. It did help that they all seemed to be genuinely in love with them but Yixing couldn’t get past the idea that these were people, human beings that had been purchased like cattle. He knew they had to go through several legal loopholes before they could actually join a house but he couldn't shake the feeling that none of them really understood what they signed up for. Regardless of the circumstances Yixing was opposed to it and had sworn never to get one of his own.  
“Are you coming out tonight?” Suho the team leader had asked.  
“Yes, of course. It’s a team dinner isn’t it.?” Yixing smirked, answering his question but purposefully dodging the actual meaning of his inquiry.  
“Thats not what I meant and you know it,” Suho said with a laugh. Suho had a dependable face. He was short but proportional and he looked expensive in his three piece suit as he stood at Yixings desk.  
“I don’t know, it’s not my kind of scene is it?” Several of the team members were headed to a new club that was made for dolls and their owners. They were having an auction, Minseok and his doll Chen wanted to see it. Sehun, Suho’s doll had a bit of thing for checking his “competition” as he referred to them.  
Suho sighed heavily, out of all his coworkers he understood the reservations the younger had the best. “It’s a nice place and no one will pressure you to get one you know.” Then, with a smirk he added the kicker. “I am sure Chanyeol would be happy to see you.”  
Chanyeol is one of Kyungsoo’s dolls. He is an oversized puppy who loves everyone and makes everyone love him in return. Yixing genuinely enjoyed his presence and every time they got together without him Kyungsoo always made a point to say that he missed Yixing and it made him feel guilty every time.  
“I will go but I make no promises about how long I will stay for. Is Jongin coming too?” Jongin was Kyungsoo’s other doll. Tall, but not as tall as Chanyeol. That wasn’t where the similarities ended but that was only to a trained eye. Jongin was a bit mysterious if you didn’t get the chance to know him and he didn’t let people in easy. When he did you would see a goofy, incredibly talented person, while Soo worked Jongin taught dance classes locally, with a mischievous streak. Yixing could tell he loved Soo and that in turn the man loved his dolls, he tried his best to be happy for them.  
“Perhaps, you know how he gets.” Suho smiled knowing that Yixing would give in and go with.  
Which was how he found himself walking around the bar at the club looking at the “merchandise”. Pretty boys and girls in little boxes. Highly trained one says, eager to please another says, Good cook and domestic help yet another one said. He rolled his eyes. How many people really came to a place like this to get a cook or a maid? He had made it almost all the way around the bar wondering what kind of person was hidden so far away from the crowd and buyers. He saw a small but beautiful boy full lips with small almond eyes and a small face. Yixing jumped when their gazes met. He looked at the tag on his cage.  
“Highly trained prior household service. Temperament problems and complaints of unbecoming behavior reported” The price on it was almost offensively small. Yixing had no doubt that the boy could be a handful, he was a human after all with feelings and desires. Still a masterpiece that beautiful deserved recognition not to be hid away under a table.  
Yixing called out to a barmaid, “do you do doll rentals?.” She nodded as she wordlessly filled a patrons glass. “How much for a couple hours with this one in the back.”  
“Uh…. Sir I am not sure about that, he’s well…. Sir there’s much better dolls. I could give you a recommendation if you like.”  
Yixing scrunched his eyes and sighed deeply. “Nevermind, I will just take him home.” He handed the woman his black card. “Pack his things please I will wait here.” He didn’t want to think to much or he knew he would change his mind.  
“Are you sure?” No, thought Yixing but he nodded anyways.  
In about five minutes the boy was returned to him wearing a loose nightshirt and what looked like leggings. Whew… here goes nothing he though, “my names Yixing, would you like to go home with me?”  
The boy looked up at him quickly before resolutely staring at his feet again, “it’s not like I have much of a choice.” he mumbled loud enough to be heard. It was a nice voice if a bit disagreeable. Yixing wanted to laugh but also apologize he was right after all, he didn’t really have choice in the matter.  
“It’s cold,” Yixing took off his coat and started to wrap it around the doll but he moved away. “It’s December and snowing outside.” Yixing tried again but the boy moved away yet again. “I didn’t drive, we’ll have to catch a cab. Even if I order it now you’ll have to wait outside for a bit.” He made another move to put the wool garment on the doll catching his arm as he tried to move yet another time. He wasn’t proud to be forcing something on the boy before he even got him home but what was he supposed to do? Let him freeze? That seemed even more unkind to him.  
“I shouldn’t take your coat, it’s better that I am cold then you.” There was a weird sort of pleading in his voice and eyes. Yixing felt oddly touched by it.  
Yixing smiled in response and gave a huff of laughter, “I have a sweater and blazer on as well. I will be fine.” He buttoned it up leaving little room for disagreement. As he led him out of the club the he saw some of the crew watching them wearily and noticed just slightly how Baekhyun caved in on himself a bit more.  
It was a tearse ride home, neither of them speaking to the other and little changed when they got in the house. “Uh... “ Yixing started not knowing where he was going, “I didn’t plan on getting a doll. Actually quite disagree with the program.” Baekhyun snorted at that, it stung a bit but he couldn’t really blame him for it. “I have another room, it’s for you but right now theres, uh, theres a bunch of stuff in it.” He looked sheepish at the realization. Baekhyun looked at him disbelieving.”I have an air mattress we can blow up but it will have to be in the living room, tomorrow we can go out and buy you another one.”  
“I have had worse,”Baekhyun added and Yixing didn’t want to image what sort of scenarios the other had had to live through.  
“Just, just give me a minute yeah.” Yixing headed down the hallway towards one of the closets. Leaving the younger boy in the entryway with his small bag of stuff. “Do you need a change of clothes.” He could hear the boy respond but not what he said. The air mattress was heavy and he would need the air compressor as well. He created a small pile and carry dragged it down the hallway until he ran into the other. “Oh, sorry about that. Um, you could have waited in the living room.”  
“I don’t know where that is.” the boy sounded as if he was trying to be more upset then he was.  
“Ha,” Yixing gulped “My bad, ummm follow me yeah.” He made a left turn and headed further into the house. He was able to maneuver around the couch without running into it this time. “Take a seat,” he gestured to the cream covered suede couches. Baekhyun sat quietly and watching him as he worked. Yixing suddenly felt very self conscious, he rolled his shoulders, nothing to do about it now he thought and got back to it.  
The air compressor was loud and slow, they sat together and waited as it worked filling up the mattress Talk you idiot talk, he thought to himself. What are you going to do with him now, he kept thinking as if his berating self talk would suddenly spur him to action. He looked at the boy but didn’t do anything, he was probably making him terribly uncomfortable as if he was going to pounce on him at any second.  
“I think it’s full now sir.” Yixing fumbled for the off switch and then tried to remove the pump and close the valve letting out as little air as possible. He started to make the bed but felt and arm on his shoulder. “Sir, I can do it. Thanks for everything.” He roughly took the sheets from him. Before looking at his feet again. It unnerved Yixing how polite yet assertive the other was. Yixing waited to see if he needed anything but Baekhyun made no move to start.  
“Ummm. Yeah. Okay.” He pointed behind him and jerked his head back. “My room is that way so… if you need me just, ask I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders and tried not to give a nervous laugh.  
“Yes sir.” Yixing was sure the other boy hadn’t looked at him once since they left the club, since before he made his purchase.  
He tried to give his most comforting reassuring smile. “Please call me Yixing. I hope you sleep well Baekhyun.” He turned around trying to make this as comfortable for him as possible but feeling a bit like an idiot himself.  
“Goodnight sir.” Yixing sighed. Well his tag did say he was temperamental.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHH... I have had this chapter for a while, I don't really like it so...I don't know read it, or dont. It's probably awful tbh. *hides*

It wasn’t that Kyungsoo was a mean person. Never asked for it but several months after purchasing his second doll he found himself in a position he never would have guessed. There were two beautiful bottoms spread out in front of him waiting to be spanked. He never expected to get one doll let alone two. But that was months ago and when Jongin had said he was lonely during the long work days Soo had and so they had found another doll that caught his eye. They were a good pair and he loved them dearly. But they got into trouble often. Which was why they were where they were now. It hadn’t always been that way, the beginning had been rough to say the least.   
At first it wasn’t a big deal. Kyungsoo knew they were people they acted in a manner they wanted to and said things they wanted to say. It never felt disrespectful though he was surprised by how quick his home had changed since he had not one but two companions.   
He also was withholding himself from making advances on Chanyeol and trying his best to be discreet in his advances with Jongin. They hadn’t had sex in the month that he had been here. It had been difficult but he had thought it was worth it if it made Chanyeol comfortable and Jongin happy.   
He was wrong and it hurt. He couldn’t believe it. His dolls were fucking on his couch. His blood was boiling, this wasn’t why he had purchased him.  
“What the Fuck!” He yelled unable to tamper his anger. Chanyeol jumped eyes wide and terrified and fell onto the floor in a full bow with his hands above his head face pushed into the carpet. Kyungsoo could hear him apologizing and begging into the carpet but he wasn’t really paying attention to it. He was to busy staring at the other man, the real object of his frustration.   
Jongin was standing straight up a bit of a smirk on his face he was clearly not apologetic or afraid in the slightest. Had he really been thinking about it Kyungsoo would have been glad that he wasn’t afraid of him. His dick was still hard, the small irrational part of Kyungsoo noticed and if the majority of him had seen it he might of realized that somebody had wanted to get caught. “Whats wrong Soo?” He asked using the nickname he used when they were in bed together.   
Kyungsoo slammed his hand on the table, “Don’t call me that.” he was getting more and more angry. He wanted to control himself but he felt so betrayed. He knew they weren’t boyfriends or anything but he thought they meant something enough that he warranted a conversation before they slept with someone else. Kyungsoo would never have done that to him, he, well he loved him and now he wanted to cry.   
“Your scaring him,” The other man gestured towards the boy on the floor now sobbing and ringing his hands in desperation.   
Shit. Kyungsoo thought. He reached down and tried to help Chanyeol off the floor, but he flinched away. “Shhhh. Shh Chanyeol. It’s okay, it’s okay. I am sorry. I was surprised and I was angry but it’s okay. He stroked his face and this time the boy didn’t shrink away. He gently lifted his head up so that they could look at each other but Chanyeol continued to avoid his gaze. Kyungsoo could tell the boy was still terrified, he could feel the nervous energy cackling underneath his fingertips. I want to talk to with Jongin and I think it would be best if we talk later, okay.” He ran his fingertip over the boys cheekbone and not for the first time thought about how gorgeous he was.   
Chanyeol gulped and Kyungsoo noticed how wide his red rimmed eyes were looking for just a second directly at Kyungsoo before flitting rapidly to the floor again. “I am so so sorry master please, please forgive me I am so sorry.”  
Kyungsoo sighed, “I forgive you, I will talk to you later okay. Why don’t you take a shower or a nap okay. I will find you later hmm.” He got up rather sloppily and with a sob headed off towards his room  
“Jongin,” Kyungsoo growled and the other man had the audacity to smirk, “I didn’t get another doll so you would have something to fuck when I am not around.”   
Not for the first time Kyungsoo resented how short he was as the other looked down his nose at him. “That’s too bad because he has the most incredible tight….”  
Kyungsoo slapped him across the face, it shocked the both of them. “Do it again,” Jongin said.   
“I… I… what the fuck is wrong with you.” Suddenly he felt tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He cared so much about the man opposite him all of the sudden it felt like the last six months were a lie.   
“Nothings wrong with me,” His voice was thick and angry and even though he was loath to admit Kyungsoo deserved it. If Jongin wanted this, and Chanyeol was fully consenting to it then there was nothing wrong with it. Other than the fact that it wasn’t what Kyungsoo wanted.   
“I thought, I thought.” His tongue was thick with emotion and he could feel the tears starting to spill out. Jongin moved in closer to hug him but he backed away from. “I am an idiot. Your my doll and I am your owner. I get it, it’s fine and I won’t interfere anymore. I hope, I hope your happy together. he sobbed and tried to run away down the hallway to collect himself before having to tell his other doll that it was okay, he could be with the man that Kyungsoo suddenly realized he had feelings for beyond simple companionship. He felt someone grab his arm but he didn’t stop. He ran into his room and shut the door sinking to the floor. He gulped in deep lungfuls of air feeling as if every breath was burning him. As if he had run a marathon and not twenty feet to his bedroom. His heart raced and his head hurt.   
There was a knocking on the door. “Go away,” he mumbled inaudibly.  
“Soo…” A soft voice voice called through the door and Kyungsoos heart hammered again.”Soo,” he called again and he heard him fumble with the doorknob.   
“No,” he screeched, reaching up to lock the door. Jongin called out to him again. He moved away from the door to stare at it. He could almost just see the other man on the other side how he would be standing, still naked, manners were never one of his top priorities. He would be hunched over, maybe leaning against the door, hand still on the knob waiting for it to be unlocked.   
“I never would have done this if I knew you would have acted like this.” Kyungsoo could almost hear the sigh in his voice. “I am sorry about, about all of this.” He knocked softly on the door. “You know I care about you, I, I just I missed you so much you know that.” Fine way to show that you miss somebody he thought to himself. “He was there and, you know how.” He gave a laugh and it grated on Kyungsoo’s ears. “You’ve seen him. He’s god hes gorgeous isn’t he. And he was…”  
Kyungsoo lunged at the door fumbled at it before throwing it open, “I love you and this is how you fucking apologize to me, ‘he was there andI couldn’t help it. You can fuck off with shit.” He seethed at the other trying to keep his voice down so as not to further upset Chanyeol.   
Jongin looked genuinely shocked, “You love me? Why, I, I I’m just, just a doll. Nobody loves their dolls they fuck em and leave em.”  
That cut Kyungsoo. Had he really never shown him how much he felt for him. That the affection went deeper than appreciation for a clean house and a good fuck. “Your not just a doll to me. Chanyeol, he he’s not just a doll.” Jongin must have gotten cold because he was wearing his boxers and a shirt. Kyungsoo grabbed the front of it and held it loosely in his hand. It was terribly soft and he rubbed it back and forth in his fingers. It was very thin and he doubted it was protecting much from the cold. “I know that you have feelings, it’s okay if they aren’t for me. But, but I have feelings for you.” He gulped deeply, he didn’t have a clue about what was going to happen next.   
“Fuck,” Kyungsoo didn’t expect that. He looked up at him and blinked heavily, where do we go from here he thought. Continuing to bite back the tears once again pooling at the rims of his eyes. Jongin laughed and Kyungsoo's gut clenched involuntarily. “We are two emotionally stunted fucking idiots,” as he spoke Jongin’s voice getting louder as spoke until he was yelling. They heard the other boy scramble in his room. Hesitantly the door opened.They both looked at the other room, it wasn’t quite open enough to see him but everyone knew who was listening and who wasn’t. “I love you too you idiot.”   
Kyungsoo snorted, chin pointing towards their eavesdropper. “Fine way to show it.”  
Jongin wore his signature smirk, “well they didn’t train me to love my owners they trained me to fuck and get fucked. And you would have to be crazy not to want that too.”  
They were both grinning like idiots. Jongin moved to hug Kyunsoo. He rubbed his cheek against the fabric of the shirt he was still clutching. “Come out Chanyeol I think we all are in for a long long talk.”  
And they did have one. And it turned out that Kyungsoo had no idea what he was in for. Chanyeol was cute but he was kinky, not that Jongin was any better. After that conversation Kyungsoo had had to do a lot of research. Then there were other conversations and more research. Kyungsoo was never quite sure he would get the hang of it, of being a dom and giving punishments. But it was what Chanyeol and eventually Jongin as well, wanted and Kyungsoo wanted to give them everything he could.  
He patted the round ass in front of him cupping his hand to make as much noise as possible. Chanyeol shifted his hips at the impact impatiently waiting for the first real smack. Slap, when it came he gave a big groan and rutted against the chair. “Naughty boy,” Kyungsoo patted his backside again making sure to hit in the same spot he had just spanked. Slap. Chanyeol jumped for nothing as the next hit had been directed at Jongin. “I think I am in for a very long night tonight boys.”


	3. A new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing and Baekhyun get to know each other a little better and it's not exactly comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like maybe I should add a warning. Baekhyun talks about what it's like to be a toy. There is no talk of rape specifically but he's definitely talking about being in situations that were forced on him.

The next morning came like the strange after taste Yixing got after an excellent whiskey. It burned but wasn’t unpleasant. The house staff would still have the day off. But after last night and the morning he had then he hopes to heavens there is some food in this house.   
He can’t imagine taking the young man hopefully still asleep in his guest room out shopping, and he wasn’t really convinced leaving him home alone was an option either. It’s not like he thought he would be a victim of a robbery. Boys who ended up where baek did rarely have any friends to speak of and someone who looked the way he did last night with the jacket hanging off his small frame, Yixing was no broad chested man either, would need help trying to case any joint let alone a house like this one.   
It was more a desire for him to feel comfortable then a general distrust of the toy. Yixing wouldn’t want to left alone in a large house he’s never been to before. But then Baekhyun didn’t seem to be a very normal man. With a heavy sigh Yixing began to look for a pad and a pen. “We need groceries and a few other things. I will be back soon help yourself to whatever you like.” He wrote and tried to leave it in a very obvious place.   
His first stop was to buy some clothes for Baekhyun. He didn’t have any clothes other than the robe he had worn in that box last night and an old thin pajama set. He didn’t purchase him anything flashy or expensive, just pants and shirts of varying weights.   
That was easy, the grocery shopping was a bit more difficult. What if he had allergies? Or even still food sensitivities, Yixing himself had the occasional ice cream but otherwise avoids dairy. With a nervous heart he bought what he liked to eat most and then a few of the more popular items that he figured Baekhyun would at least eat if he didn’t love it already.   
When he arrived back at his home he grabbed all of his bags because second trips are for chumps. Laden with the burden he could barely turn the knob and had to use his feet push it open.   
“Where did you go!” the voice surprised him and he dropped one of the bags on the ground and cursed quietly. Luckily there werent any breakables. “You could have woken me up, you didn’t have to leave me.” Baekhyun was looking at his feet and stealing glances at him every now and then. He looked better than he did yesterday and it made Yixing smile a bit.   
“I just bought some groceries, you know, essentials. It wasn’t very much fun.” Baekhyun reached out to take some bags but Yixing brushed him off and made his way to the kitchen. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted to eat I hope you like what I got. If not, that’s okay we can go back and get something you like together.” Baekhyun reached across the counter and touched the waffles   
“I like these,”  
Yixing smiled at him. “Yeah,” His voice went up and winced, it reminded him of when he spoke to children. The other man had a right to be wary, that doesn’t make him childish. He cleared his throat, “me too, I like them with jam and peanut butter.”  
“Yeah,” Baek whispered, “jam is good.” He watched as Yixing put the rest of the groceries away.  
“Are you hungry?” Yixing had a bagel at a coffee shop by the store but he could still cook up some eggs or warm a waffle if necessary.   
“No,” he tugged on the loose neck of the night dress from before. “I ate some fruit while you were gone, um strawberries I think, I hope that is okay.”   
Yixing took the hand that was fidgeting in the shirt and grasped it in his two hands, “of course it is, this is your home now. You are free to eat or drink or do anything you like.”  
Baekhyun wrenched his hand away, and it surprised Yixing, he tried unsuccessfully to hide his surprise and disappointment. “That’s a new one,” his face held a grimace and his voice was raw with emotion. Anger was growth at least, Yixing allowed himself to be hopeful, anger is not indifference at the very least. “How long will it last?” Baekhyun levelled a look at him full of venom and it made Yixing want to shrink away, He stayed as still as possible, Yixing didn’t deserve the anger but he knew Baekhyun needed an outlet and he was willing to be that for him. “They are always nice at the beginning, like it makes a difference. I know better now, No one is nice for no reason.” The muscles in his jawed clenched a few times before he spoke again. “You’ll get tired of me freeloading eventually and then you’ll want it like they all do but I won’t give it to you. Maybe you will enjoy the fight, I hear it’s an adrenaline rush” Baekhyun is crying and Yixing is holding back his own tears. This isn’t his story, it’s not his time. “Eventually you’ll get tired of it though, adrenaline is nice but not as nice as someone willing to pretend to desire you.” He’s picking at the skin on his fingernail and Yixing’s worried that he will hurt himself but he doesn’t want to interrupt. “I will never do that again,” he says through his teeth. He gulps before he speaks again and the movement of his adams apple draws Yixing’s attention. “So just fucking return me, get your money back and let me go back to that stupid fucking box, I will die eventually and then it will finally be over.” He shuddered with the relief of getting his story over.  
“I, I, I” Yixing had never stuttered before “I don’t,” He heaved a heavy sigh, “I don’t want anything from you. I just, I wanted to make one less person sad I guess.” A tear rolled down his cheek. “Probably pretty stupid of me but I had to try.”   
Baekhyun levelled him with a look and laughed a short and empty chuckle, “an owner with a savior complex, perfect.” He stood up and walked away. Yixing watched him go with silent tears pouring out of him. The door slammed and Yixing flinched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen and Minseok backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the crap show where I still don't know what I am doing. By the way changed this, in the first chapter I had planned to make Minseok the doll and Chen the "owner" *ew I hate that word but I don't know what else to call them* but I change it and I think it's for the best.

Chen had had a good life, it hadn’t been filled with lots of luxuries but it had been good. His parents worked hard to give it to him and he made sure to always show them how grateful he was for everything. When he was young his parents wanted told him all they wanted for him was to work hard in school. He put all of his efforts into it and he ended up getting into one of the best schools in Seoul. Sure he had to ride a bus for an hour and a half one way but the smile on his mothers face when he told her the news was worth it. For the next three years he had to continue picturing that smile when he went to it everyday. The other students weren’t that bad, but they weren’t that great either. He had only one friend.   
Kim Minseok  
Kim Minseok was short, cute, charming and he knew it. He had walked right up to Chen and introduced himself and didn’t give up until Chen couldn’t live without him. When they graduated and went to college they went together. Chen had to work two jobs even with his scholarship but graduating from Seoul National University was like a ticket to a better life and man did he want something better for his parents then twelve hour days at their restaurant until the middle of the night or even later.   
It never happened though, not really. His parents were hit by a drunk driver. They were rushed to a hospital but Seoul traffic being what it was his father died in the ambulance, his mother was in a coma and a grieving Chen had no way to pay for it. Even when he dropped out of school to pick up a third job. Minseok had made many offers to help him pay but Chen refused. He knew Minseok meant it but it was more then Chen could accept and his parents wouldn’t like Minseok taking on a charity case.   
Chen’s mom spent about a month in the hospital but was eventually released in good condition but she still had physical therapy that she needed to go to. He didn’t have money to pay for the hospital bills he already had, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. He had no time for anything else but work.  
He was at his day job at the convenience store down the street from his house when Minseok came to visit. “I brought lunch.” he was smiling and held up a big bag from Cafe Mama’s. Chen tried to smile in response but it crumpled quickly and unbidden tears sprang to his eyes.   
Minseok walked behind the counter and dragged him into a hug. “I missed you so much Chennie.” Minseok pulled his head on to his shoulder. “It’s okay I am here now.”   
Chen allowed himself a few moments of pity and went pliant in his best friend, his only friends hands. He felt his friends hand in his hair at the nape of his neck gently scratching at his neck. The other one was on his lower back and pulling their bodies closer together. An unbidden sob escaped his mouth, if he was thinking clearly he would be mortified that this is were he lost his shit. This was his job, though after today he might not have this one anymore.   
“Let me take care of you huh.” Minseok’s voice was low and soft and so so fucking comforting. Chen had taken his father’s watchful eye and his mother’s loving care. He wanted so much to take his friend up on the offer but he couldn’t.   
Chen swallowed hard, his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. “I can’t take your money Min, that would be wrong.” Quieter, as if speaking to himself even though Chen knew he could hear it. “Your parents wouldn’t let you do it anyways, it’s too much money.”   
He felt a hand on his cheek pushing him backwards so that they look at each other. Chen fought it, he didn’t want to look at his friend.The man in the nice clothes, with a clean shaved face and restful eyes. Chen wasn’t the type of person who shouldn’t be hanging out with a person like Minseok. People had always said that but now it was really true and everyone, even Chen knew it. Minseok gave up on trying to look him in the eye, and just let his head sag back to the shoulder. “You don’t know that, they aren’t always the nicest you know but they have a good heart. I want to help, how can I help?” His voice made Chen want to melt into his arms, like for a second he believed his problems actually could be solved. Chen took a deep albeit shuddering breath and stood up gently pushing himself away from his best, only, friend.   
“You can’t. No one can fix this.” He scrubbed his face with his hands. “I am in debt up to my eyeballs, actually no,” he laughed and it hurt his throat, “I am in even more debt than that. Hell, I could sell myself as one of those, those, what are they called?”  
“Dolls.”  
“Yeah, those,” Chen’s face was tight around the eyes and he was worried he was going to cry again. “Minnie,” his voice broke, “you can’t help me.”  
“You’re not going to do that are you? Not, going to sell yourself right.”  
Chen swallowed hard, he hadn’t planned on it. He didn’t actually think about until he said it. He didn’t want to, nobody wanted to do that. In the cold light of day that would actually solve his problems. He had heard all about the contracts, his buy out or whatever they called it could be his mom’s medical bills in perpetuity, that meant forever. Honestly, as shit of a job as being someone’s slave sounded at least he would get some sleep.   
“I wasn’t planning on it but….” in his hesitation he snuck a look at his friend and wished he hadn’t. “I don’t have a lot of good options.”  
If Chen hadn’t seen the tears on his face he could certainly hear them in his voice. “I would never get to see you again.” He reached out to pull Chen closer again but Chen backed away and the hurt on his face almost killed Chen. “You can’t, you can’t do that to me.”  
They were both crying now. Chen wished he had a better answer to that then a shrug of his shoulders.  
“Let me do it. If, If your gonna do it let me be your sponsor okay. My parents they might not let me use all their money to pay it but they would love me to get a doll. You know them, they are like a status symbol thing you know how they are.”   
“Minseok no, I can’t be your doll”   
“Why not? Am I not good enough?”  
Chen felt like he had been slapped, “Of course not!”  
“Then why not!” each word cut like a knife.  
“You don’t want me.”  
Minseok laughed and it confused Chen more. “I have always wanted you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do with Suho and Sehun initially. So I did this *hides head in sand in shame* I swear to goodness I will get to some smutty things. Basically this story will be smutty adventures of everyone but Yixing and Baekhyun while they figures stuff out.

Sehun had always knew who and what he was. He was smart, not smart enough to get into a good college but no one had expected him to. So when he became a doll he didn’t have any surprises. He had gone initially to a servers club. He brought rich clients in with his face, sat with them, talked with them and if they paid enough had sex with them. The club gave him a nice room and there was always good food for him to eat. He didn’t get much pocket money but it’s not like he could spend it, he wasn’t allowed out on his own, though he knew that going in to it, no doll was.   
He did his job and it was easier work and if he was frank it was easy and often fun. Sure some of the clients were older or pudgier then he would have chosen for himself but at the end of it he had always had some fun.   
Suho had been a surprise. He was short but he was still the type of guy you would spot in a crowd. Broad shoulders and a suit that Sehun knew was very expensive. Sehun had walked right up to him and asked him what he was drinking and before even giving him a chance to answer took the glass out of his hands and took a sip.   
Sehun had been a little shit and he knew, but really when wasn’t he. Suho hated that he was intrigued by it. He didn’t take him to bed like the doll so clearly wanted him too, and when someone else did he didn’t even acknowledge it.   
He did come back the next week and ask about him.   
“My ears are burning,” Sehun had sidled up to the bar, he smelled like lemon and clean leather. “You weren’t talking about me were you?” He had a smirk and it made Suho want to laugh at him. He didn’t really need to try so hard but it was cute that he did.   
He signalled to the bartender, “I need two whiskey sours and however much it costs for this doll for the next,” Suho looked over at his companion dragging his eyes up and down. “two hours.”   
“I don’t like whiskey sours,” there was a sulky tone to his voice and it might be his imagination but Sehun seemed to be pouting. This was going to be harder than it looked.   
“Who said it was for you?”  
“Too much alcohol affects your performance.”   
“There’s things to do with you that don’t involve fucking.” It was quick but Suho noticed a sobering look of fear cross the other mans face and he internally grimaced. “I don’t mean like that, I meant like talking, I wouldn’t hit you.”   
“I can enjoy a little swat here and now.”Both of their faces broke out in a smile.  
“You are really good at this you know.”  
Sehun put his hand on Suho’s neck and ran his thumb over his jawbone, “I am so much better than this.”   
That had been the beginning and after about three more weekend trysts in the clubs private rooms Suho bought out his contract. It had been a lot of money, more money than Suho had really been wanting to pay. Sehun was worth it though, and he knew it. There were many things that Sehun knew for a surety, what he didn’t know was why Suho thought taking him to his friends house to talk to this disgruntled doll was a good idea. It’s not like Sehun had never experienced the down side of his social position but it had all been very temporary. A patron who was more physical or demeaning or whatever lasted only a few hours. Sehun also had ways of avoiding them in the future if they ever came back, and if they out right asked for him he made enough money the club usually wanted to keep him happy.   
Baekhyun had been abused multiple times, he needed a therapist at best, a friend at the least. Sehun was neither and frankly he was uncomfortable with this whole ordeal. He had whined about it so much Suho had negotiated with him and then when that didn’t work had the gall to ask if he needed a spanking.   
In the end he did not get the spanking but he did find himself at Yixing’s house trying to look like he was interested in what was going on. “Are they all as weird as him?”  
Sehun blinked, it was the first time the shorter man had spoke to him. “Who?” normally he wasn’t this clueless but he really was faking paying attention a little to well.   
“Yours, Yixing, that’s what he wants me to call him, he’s weird.”  
Sehun laughed, this guy still had a lot of shit if half of what he’d heard was true but at least he was funny.   
“Yeah, all the Hyungs are kind of strange but they are good in their own way. Yixing is cool though. He always has these little pineapple jam cookies in his pocket like some kind of grandma. Damn if they aren’t delicious though.”   
“He’s not bad.”He bit his lip and Sehun saw the appeal. He saw it before, he was small and delicate with a good face. Sehun didn’t like that look that often, he was a brat and he liked it that way, he didn’t want to be in charge. He wasn’t stupid just because he didn’t like those kind of men didn’t mean others didn’t either. Sehun bet he was pretty when he cried, and that was probably his downfall. “He gave me my own room.”  
Sehun had his own room as well but it was probably not for the same reason. They had found timeouts where an incredibly effective punishment, something Sehun told no one, and Suho told everyone much to his chagrin. “How do you feel about that?”  
Baekhyun looked up through eyebrows at him. He looked like an angry puppy, not very intimidating. “Like the other shoe is gonna drop, and I will take another shower where I can’t scrub hard enough.”   
It was a little hard to take him seriously, and he couldn’t stress this enough he had no experience with this kind of thing, but he knew better than laugh it off. “I have been with Suho Hyung for six months and he didn’t do anything I didn’t ask for. I have spent a far bit off time with Yixing and Minseok and hell even though Kyungsoo Hyung’s situation seems super complicated they are all really nice and they have never talked to me in a derogatory manner.” He put a hand on the others shoulder but he flinched and Sehun lamely let it drop. “Yixing will help you, if that, it that is what you want.”   
Baekhyun walked away and that was the last time Sehun saw him for the rest of the evening. He couldn’t help the weird tight feeling he had in his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been a while, sorry. This is crap but at least this will give you something until I can figure out something that is actually good.

It had been Suho’s idea, and well Yixing was all for anything that would make his current living situation tolerable, let alone happy. For all his hyungs quirks he and his doll were definitely happy. The dinner didn’t make anything worse so there is that, Baekhyun was talking to him and making regular appearances at meals and making conversations whenever they ran into each other in the hall or in a shared space. Baekhyun hadn’t mentioned it and Yixing wasn’t going to but there seemed to be some odd jobs being done around the house that couldn’t possibly have been done by anyone else. Whether he was doing it because he wanted to contribute to the household, because he was bored or, and he hoped this wasn’t true, because he felt obligated to Yixing was grateful he was comfortable enough to do it.   
Yixing had gotten up early to run as he occasionally did. He went to an expensive gym most nights but there were few things as therapeutic as the sound of feet hitting the pavement. His lunged burned with the sting of exertion but he felt content. Headed to the kitchen for some fruit and chocolate milk, laugh if you must but Yixing knew it was a perfect and tasty post workout snack. He was shocked to find that Baekhyun was awake as well and in the kitchen stirring some bowl of mysterious batter that he will no doubt not have the time to eat after his shower. He hadn’t been noticed right away and was eavesdropping on the conversation happening with the maid. He smiled as she told him about the rice pudding they were to have with dinner later. A simple thing but it seemed to be Baekhyun’s favorite and it warmed Yixings heart that he did so. He cleared his throat, Baekhyun didn’t jump anymore at the sound. “Something smells good.”   
Baekhyun looked over his shoulder at him his hair was mussed and fluffy. His eye were clear but shone with happiness that Yixing wasn’t sure he had seen before. “Your nose can smell the future then?” He asked with a smirk, “we haven’t even started cooking anything yet.”   
“I do have a particularly good nose and while I can’t smell the future,” he returned the smirk “I can tell that batter is a good one. Pancakes yes? I think I will cut up some bananas for mine.”   
He reached out for the aforementioned fruit but they were snatched a second before he could reach them. “I don’t think I trust your nose if you can’t smell yourself, go take a shower.” There was a smile on his face and though the words could ring as harsh there was a joking hint to them that made Yixings heart flutter in a strange new way. He laughed and headed out the way he came in.   
It wasn’t that Yixing didn’t know what his heart was starting to feel, or even trying to deny what he was feeling. He knew he was crushing on the new addition to his life. With a face like that and a smile, rare though they are, it was little wonder he was beginning to get head over heels for the other man. What he wouldn’t do though was to force those feelings on the other. He didn’t deserve that and Yixing is a grown man, he could control himself.   
He showered as quickly as could but it left him little time to enjoy his breakfast. They had made a plate ready with banana pancakes, fresh butter and hot syrup. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down to eat as quickly as he could without appearing to be in a hurry. Eventually though he had to head out to work. As he bent to finish putting on his shoes he could here Baekhyun call out to him, “have a good day.” He smiled and responded in kind.   
His day went on as they always did. Meeting and phone calls, paperwork and emails, followed by even more paperwork. Midday he had made a point to stop in Kyungsoo’s office, it had been awhile since he had had a chance to speak with him. He tried not to pick favorites but it wouldn’t be a lie to say there was a soft spot for this particular dongsaeng. He always seemed to have a trick up his sleeve. A very innocent face gave way to some surprising traits, on face value no one would have guessed at his personal life. Unlike Suho, who would mean well and therefore have be biased in his advice. Minseok whose situation was unique and would likely be useless to Yixing now. And so it was time to beg his favorite dongsaeng, at work that is lest Sehun here him, for advice and sustenance.


End file.
